glpocketadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
__TOC__ Missions Descriptions Save The Starlings!= ='Save The Starlings! Mission Chain'= Description Here SAVE THE STARLINGS! 1/10 "Chief, our intel tells us that Firebit has abducted yet more Starlings from other planets!" *''Raise some military buildings and train your troops.'' *''Build 1 Training Camp.'' *''Train 3 Marines in the Training Camp.'' HINT: You can train your Marines by clicking over the Training Camp. SAVE THE STARLINGS 2/10 "Chief, the abducted Starlings have been located in Firebit's planet. Let's confirm the location to start planning the rescue! ''Let's go! Intel says Firebit has our friends in cages!" *Spy Firebit's planet to confirm location.'' HINT: You can Spy Firebit by clicking on your planet on the lower right corner and going to the system, where you can find him. SAVE THE STARLINGS! 3/10 "With Firebit's power spreading we should improve our defenses. You're right! ''Let's get this planet protected with some defenses, and train some troops to strike back in case we are attacked!"(Reward : 3,000 materials) *''Build 2 Sniper Towers. *''Train 3 more Marines in the Training Camp to strike back attackers.'' HINT: You can use the Instant build to speed up progression. *SAVE THE STARLINGS! 4/10'' "Chief, our spies have located the keys that open the Starlings's cages! Sparragon, the pirate, is the one to blame! Great job! Oh no, he detected our spies! Pirates are heading our way! We must defend our planet!" *''Resist pirates' attack.'' HINT: Start the battle when you think you are ready to resist Sparragon's offensive. SAVE THE STARLINGS! 4/10 "It's payback time! Let's prepare some troops to send to Sparragon's planet and loot some resources back! Well thought! Looters will help us get the job done. We should start training some!=(Reward : 3,000 materials) *''Activate Looters in the Training Camp.'' *''Train 7 Looters in the Training Camp.'' HINT: You can activate units at the Training Camp by pressing the 'activate' button below them. *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 5/10'' "We have a small army to test Sparragon's defenses. Let's attack him and loot a bit too! Let's go! I heard Sparragon's ship is close by, we should see it in the system view!" *''Deploy 7 Looters into Sparragon's planet.'' *''Loot 1200 Coins from his houses and Star Base.'' *''Loot 700 Minerals from his mines and Star Base.'' HINT: Looters are units specialized in looting Coins and Minerals. Marines can offer them backup by attacking the defenses. *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 6/10'' "Now, let's build an army strong enough to destroy Sparragon's Star Base and find the keys that will free all the Starlings! Allright! Lets start with some Flamethrowers!" *''Activate Flamethrowers.'' *''Train 10 Flamethrowers.'' HINT: The extra Warp Gate will give us some extra room to have more soldiers trained! *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 7/10'' "We need yet more specialized soldiers to have a chance to destroy the pirates' base! Right We can improve our army even more with some more powerful units!" *''Deploy 10 Flamethrowers.'' *''Deploy 7 Bazookas.'' *''Destroy Sparragon's Star Base.'' HINT: You may need consecutive attacks to destroy Sparragon's base. *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 8/10'' "Well done! Pirates will leave us alone for a while and we have the keys to release the Starlings! But we can't be sure Firebit won't attack us again. I seeâ€¦ Let's make sure we're well protected! We should improve our defenses." *''Upgrade 1 Sniper Tower to level 2.'' *''Upgrade 1 Cannon Blast to level 2.'' *''Train 5 Looters.'' HINT: Use the upgrade tool to upgrade buildings. *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 9/10'' "Firebit's troops approaching. He may start to think we're a real challenge. Let's show him how tough we are! Bring it on! Firebit's troops are heading our way. We're ready to defeat his troops. Let's do it!" *''Resist Firebit attack.'' HINT: Be sure you have enough defenses before you accept the incoming attack. *''SAVE THE STARLINGS! 10/10'' "We have the Delta key and the recon troops are ready, Chief! Let's teach Firebit not to mess with us Starlings! Let's go! We're ready to rescue our fellow Starlings!" *''Destroy Firebit's Star Base.'' *''Save the starlings!'' HINT: Firebit's Star Base is well protected, be patient, you may need several attempts to defeat him. |-| Tutorial= ='Tutorial Mission Chain'= Description Here 1. CLEANING UP! "Planets have plenty of rocks, trees and craters. I'm sure we can find nice treasures by clearing them! Well thought! We should send some of our workers to clear some obstacles." *''Recycle 1 tree from the Spirocles family.'' *''Clear 1 Frog Rock.'' *''Clear 1 crater.'' HINT: Many items can be found when clearing objects around your planet. Click over obstacles to clear them. 2. MINERALS "Have you heard about Minerals? They are a precious resource in this land. Tell me more Minerals are used to activate new units and speed up buildings. We should get us some!"(Reward : 1,500 coins) *''Build 1 Mine.'' *''Collect 3 Minerals.'' HINT: You can always collect Minerals by clicking over the Mines. 3. VISIT ELDERBY "Hello young Starling. My name is Elderby, leader of the resistance. I see great potential in you. Come and visit me, I have some things to share with you. '' ''Will do! Lets go! As a true Starling elder, he might have some good stories about our people."(Reward : 2,000 coins) *''Visit Elderby.'' *''Find a cool item on your friends' planets.'' HINT: You can visit Elderby from the neighbors bar at the bottom of the screen. 4. UPGRADE YOUR STAR BASE "If we want to be able to build more and better buildings we need to upgrade our Star Base. Let's do it! Our Star Base is starting to look old, we need to upgrade it!" *''Upgrade your Star Base to level 2.'' *''Train 5 Marines in the Training Camp.'' HINT: You can upgrade our Star Base by clicking over it. 5. GET EXTRA STORAGE 1 "If we build Banks we'll be able to store more resources. Sounds good Let's increase our storage capacity!"(Reward : 4,500 coins) *''Build 1 Bank. *''Collect 60 Coins.'' HINT: Banks can be found in the Shop menu. 6. UPGRADE RESOURCES "Yep, you're right, we should produce resources faster. I think upgrading our resource buildings could do the trick! Let's seeâ€¦ We could start upgrading one of each!" *''Upgrade 1 Compact House to level 2.'' *''Upgrade 1 Mine to level 2.'' *''Collect 150 Coins for materials.'' HINT: Select 'Upgrade' in the 'Tools' menu and click the buildings you wish to upgrade. 7. GET THE OBSERVATORY Chief, the Observatory is a building where we could track other players very ea"sily. I know how to get one! Tell me more We can have it for free if we show the might of our army!" *''Loot 10000 coins from other players.'' HINT: The Observatory will be available after completing this mission in the Inventory tab. 8. BATTLE SUPPORT "Attack other players to get cool items. Some of them will be useful for our scientist to craft special weapons. Let's kick some tail out there! Right on!" *''Attack other players to get items needed for Battle Support crafting.'' *''Craft one Missile Rain attack.'' *''Use one Missile Rain attack.'' *''Destroy 8 Compact Houses in your enemies' planets.'' HINT: You can find the list of items needed for crafting in the 'My Stuff' menu. 9. HIRE A WORKER! "Chief, we need some extra help! I think a new worker could speed up things. Let's hire one! I agree Don't waste more time! Let's start with the recruitment." *''Collect some coins for salary.(Reward : 3,000 coins) *''Hire a Worker. You can hire them at the top of the screen. HINT: To hire a worker you need some special items. You can find them while playing the game. 10. MORE Warp Gates! "If we want a bigger army, we need more Warp Gates to house our troops. Let's build one! Okay! Warp Gates can only host a certain amount of units, more Warp Gates give you more space for units." *''Have 2 Warp Gates.'' *''Train 5 Looters.'' HINT: You can also upgrade Warp Gates to increase their capacity. 11. DEFENSE WITH UNITS! "We should train some soldiers to protect our planet! We must build a Defense Bunker! You're right! The units we store in the Defense Bunker will protect our planet when attackers come." *''Have 1 Defense Bunker.'' *''Train 10 Marines.'' *''Move 5 Marines into your Defense Bunker'' HINT: Units that are moved into your Defense Bunker will protect your planet when you are under attack. 12. WAR SUPPLIES! "I suspect there are components we can use in our enemies' planetsâ€¦ We could create some amazing weapons to fight back! Interesting" *''Attack some random players, and get us some supplies!'' *''Get 1 Missile Box by destroying enemies' Compact Houses.'' *''Get 1 Missile Pack by destroying a Star Base.'' *''Get 1 Engine by destroying enemies' Mines.'' HINT: You can attack your own friends or browse the galaxy to find some new people. 13. WE NEED MORE RESOURCES 1 "If we build more houses and mines, we will have more resources! That will help us spread faster. Let's build! It's always wise to have as many houses and mines as possible." *''Own 3 Mines.'' *''Own 3 Compact Houses.'' *''Collect 150 Coins for extra expenses.'' HINT: Don't forget to collect from your houses and mines often. '' 14. 'COLLECTIONIST' ''"I heard we have found some idols in the forest! Do you think we can complete the collection? Piece of cake! Clearing some rocks craters and trees can unveil some amazing treasures!" *''Trade in the Idol collection'' HINT: You can find the necessary items by clearing certain trees, rocks and craters, also by collecting from your mines and houses. 15. IMPROVING OUR TROOPS! "Chief, our troops are ready to improve their skills. We need a Laboratory where we can give them proper training. That's true We should build the proper facilities for high class training!" *''Build a Laboratory.'' *''Upgrade your Marines in the Laboratory.'' *''Train 5 Marines.'' HINT: You can upgrade units by clicking over the Laboratory building. 16. GET EXTRA STORAGE 2 "If we build Silos we'll be able to store more Minerals. Sounds good Let's increase our storage capacity!" *''Build 1 Silo.'' *''Collect 60 Minerals.'' HINT: Silos can be found in the Shop menu. 17. GET EXTRA STORAGE 3 "If we upgrade Banks and Silos we will be able to store yet more resources. Sounds great With all this extra capacity we'll be able to store more resources and afford better stuff!" *''Upgrade one of your Banks.'' *''Upgrade one of your Silos.'' *''Collect 150 Coins.'' HINT: You can upgrade Banks and Silos by clicking over them. 18. COLLECT TAXES! "Hi, I'm Chubi and I'm in charge of our technology. We should collect some coins from the Compact Houses to increase our R&D funds. Sounds good I'm sure you'll find these Coins very useful!" *''Click a Compact House to collect some Coins.'' *''Collect 3 Coins.'' HINT: You can always collect Coins by clicking over the Compact Houses. 19. PROTECT THE PLANET! "Some Wall blocks should protect our most precious buildings and defenses from invaders. '' ''Good idea! Let's build a protection wall!" *''Build a Wall with 5 blocks.'' *''Train some marines'' HINT: Wall can be found in the Shop menu. 20. SUPRISE YOUR INVADERS! "Chief, have you hear about Traps? We can surprise our enemies with it! Let's do it! The enemies cannot see the Traps, so hide them on their path." *''Build one Trap.'' *''Spy an enemy'' HINT: Traps can be found in the Shop menu. 21. FUN GUARANTEED! "Chief, the planet needs more fun for the starlings! I saw some cool swings in the shop. Let's see The starlings love to play around, all the starlings want to jump in a swing." *''Build one Swing.'' *''Visit one friend and check if their planet is fun.'' HINT: Swing can be found in the Shop menu. 22. GET FRIENDS CLOSER! "Chief, we need friends closer, the galaxy has a lot of empty planets, take a trip and find one to invite some friends. Let's go! Let's add some neighbors close to you." *''Find an empty planet.'' *''Invite 5 friends close to you.'' HINT: You can find empty planets traveling around the galaxy. 23. NEW URBAN PLAN! "Chief, our planet starts to look a bit messy. I think we can arrange buildings in a better way. You're right! Time to move buildings around!" *''Move one resource building.'' *''Move one defense building.'' HINT: Select 'move' in the tool selector. 24. FIND A CHIP! "I heard something about precious chips hidden in this piece of land, Chief. I'm feeling lucky today! Me too Let's go to find a precious chip!" *''Find a chip by recycling obstacles around your planet.'' HINT: Many chips can be found when clearing objects around your planet. Click over obstacles to clear them. 25. MORE SPACE! "Chief, we cannot expand the city with all these obstacles around us. Why don't we cut some trees to obtain coins? Good idea! Let's go to recycle some trees to have more space in the colony!" *''Recycle 5 trees from the Trenamora family.'' *''Recycle 5 trees from the Spirocles family.'' *''Recycle 5 trees from the Longolemonus family.'' HINT: Many coins are hidden in trees. Click over them to find some precious chips and cool items. 26. THINK GREEN! "We can get some extra minerals, Chief. We only need to clean the land from rocks and craters. Sounds good Let's go to recycle some rocks and craters to have more space in the colony!" *''Recycle 5 rocks.'' *''Recycle 5 stones.'' *''Recycle 5 craters.'' HINT: Many minerals are hidden in rocks and craters. Click over them to find some precious chips and cool items. 27. MORE FRIENDS MORE FUN! "Chief, friends are here to help. If we visit their planets they will help us get some bonus. Let's go! Let's go and visit our friends to lend them a hand!" *''Have 5 friends play with you'' *''Visit 5 friendly planets and help them out.'' HINT: The friends' bar is a great shortcut for visiting. 28. GIFT TIME! "Are you feeling generous? We should send some gifts to your friends, chief! Maybe they will send some presents back! Okay!" *''Let's send some gifts to your friends!'' *''Send 1 gift to a friend'' HINT: You can send gifts from the 'free gifts' tab 29. WE NEED MORE RESOURCES 2 "A maximum level of Mines and Compact Houses will help us gain resources at top speed! Let's start! Let's try and have as many houses and mines as possible." *''Own 6 Mines.'' *''Own 6 Compact Houses.'' *''Collect 400 Coins for extra expenses.'' HINT: Don't forget to collect from your houses and mines often. '' 30. 'OPERATION: DEFENSE' ''"Let's not get caught out off guard! If we build more defenses we'll be safe. Good idea! Let's buy as many defenses as possible and spread them to protect our buildings." *''Own 2 Cannon Blasts.'' *''Own 2 Sniper Towers.'' *''Train 2 Marines.'' HINT: Be sure that your defenses' range covers all your buildings. 31. ARMY ON WHEELS! "Chief, we could use some tanks to strengthen our army. Let's get a Factory to produce them. Let's ride! Great! Let's get some awesome rides!" *''Own a Factory.'' *''Activate the Beetle tanks in the Factory.'' *''Train 2 Beetle tanks.'' HINT: Units can only be activated one at a time. This applies to units created in the Training Camp, Factory and Starport. 32. AIR SUPPORT! "Chief, we should add some air support to our ultimate army. Let's build a Starport to produce them. Right on! Let's get some awesome ships!" *''Own a Starport.'' *''Activate the Wasps.'' *''Train 2 Wasps.'' HINT: Certain turrets cannot reach to defend against aircraft; use this to your advantage. 33. EXPLORE NEW STARS! "Chief, the galaxy has a large variety of stars with virgin planets ready for colonizing. We should think about growing our empire! Interesting Let's go find the perfect place to start a new colony!" *''Build the Observatory.'' *''Get one colony'' *''Collect 1.000.000 Coins.'' HINT: The closer your colony is to an enemy target, the lower the cost of minerals to launch an attack. |-| Training Days!= ='Training Days! Mission Chain'= Description Here TRAINING DAYS! 1/10 "Hello young Starling. Have you noticed that you need Mana light to upgrade your Star Base? I'll show how to get these. Really? Let's prepare to destroy some enemy bases!" *''Upgrade your Star Base to level 4'' *''Train 50 Beetle tanks.'' *''Attack and destroy 5 Star Base level 4 or higher.'' HINT: You might find Mana light by destroying Star Base level 4 or higher. TRAINING DAYS! 2/10 "Star bases are fine, but where's the real danger, Chief? The turrets are blocking us, let's tear them down! Bring it on! Let's reduce some turrets to ashes!" *''Destroy 20 Cannon Blasts.'' *''Destroy 20 Sniper Towers.'' HINT: Destroying turrets allows you to get closer to the Star Base. TRAINING DAYS! 3/10 "Your friends are in danger, they need reinforcements and nothing can beat our tanks, let's send them some! '' ''It's done! Let's do it!" *''Train 10 Beetle tanks.'' *''Transfer 10 Beetle tanks in a Friends Bunker.'' HINT: Putting units in your Friends Bunker will cost you one help click! '' 'TRAINING DAYS! 4/10' ''"We don't have enough resources, Chief! That leaves us no choice but to loot! Go! Let's go get those resources!" *''Destroy 10 Banks level 1 or higher.'' *''Destroy 10 Silos level 1 or higher'' *''Loot 1,000,000 minerals'' HINT: Most of the resources are hidden inside Banks and Silos. TRAINING DAYS! 5/10 "Chief, more units means more victories! Let's upgrade our Warp Gates so we can have a larger army! Go for it! Let's upgrade our Warp Gates now." *''Upgrade Warp Gate to level 2.'' *''Train 30 Beetle tanks.'' *''Train 20 Wasps.'' HINT: Make sure your buildings are always upgraded, your planet will progress faster if you do. '' 'TRAINING DAYS! 6/10' ''"Chief! There's something amazing about Moles! While they are underground, turrets cannot attack them! We say it's time to unlock some, Don't you? '' ''Definitely! Let's see how awesome these units are!" *''Unlock Moles.'' *''Train 10 Moles.'' *''Destroy 10 Missile Launchers.'' HINT: Keep in mind Missile Launcher do not attack ground units. TRAINING DAYS! 7/10 "Hoover UFOs are not that unidentified anymore! We do know that they loot while they fly, let's bring them with us! Good idea! Let's start training some Hoover UFOs and see how well they loot!" *''Train 7 Hoover UFOs.'' *''Loot 700000 coins'' *''Loot 700000 minerals'' HINT: Make sure there are no dangerous turrets around. Check the targets! TRAINING DAYS! 8/10 "We've heard turrets are afraid of Falcons, since they don't leave any alive! Training some seems like a great idea! '' ''On our way! Let's meet these Falcons!" *''Unlock the Falcons.'' *''Train 20 Falcons.'' *''Destroy 5 Mortars.'' HINT: Keep in mind Mortar do not attack air units. TRAINING DAYS! 9/10 "That's enough training for now, don't you think, Chief? Destroying is way more fun! Fine! It's destruction time!" *''Destroy 5 Defense Bunker.'' *''Loot 1.000.000 coins'' *''Loot 1.000.000 minerals'' *''Time 120h'' HINT: You never know what you'll find inside the Defense Bunker. COLONY WARS 10/10 Let's prepare our colonies too!" *''Train 50 Marines in a colony.'' *''Attack and destroy 15 Star Base from a colony.'' HINT: You'll be able to activate any unit in your colony too. See Also Category:Miscellaneous Category:Others